Alamerona
Alamerona - Shinigami, Captain and Neko of the Neo-Gotei 13. Appearance Alamerona is a slim Male, aged around 16, and is the 3rd youngest member of the Neo-Gotei 13. He has crisp blue eyes, and golden hair, as well as defined Cat Features (See 'Cat Features' for more information), and has a small X shaped scar on his left cheek. He stands at roughly 6'3, which may be due to all the Milk he drinks. In the Living World, Alamerona wears usually wears dark jeans and trench coats; when in Soul Society he wears his standard Shihakushou, but his Captain's Haori is unique to him - Firstly, the collar of the Haori strethes down to about mid-torso level, like a trench coat; secondly, he folds over the Haori sleeves at around elbow-level, which are held in place by a button. He wears his Zanpakuto (And it's sheath) on his left thigh. When he's taking the day off from his Captain duties, he usually slacks around the 10th Division in a diamond-pattern, crimson Kimono. Personality Alamerona is usually quite laid back, due to his Catboy ways, and is usually seeking mischief in the Royal Palace. He usually dislikes personal jokes, or the mentioning of the 'AvaXAla' crack pairing. He seems to be quite heavily perverted, as shown whenever Tlel does his usual 'Yuri Check'. He loves many things a Cat does (See 'Cat Features' for more information), and also cares for his fellow spammer's happiness, as he hates depressing moods. His favourite foods consist of Pasta dishes, and Fish platters, as well as milk. Alamerona can also be quite fool-hardy at times, often charging to battles in a bloodlust, and often lashing out at Nevil whenever he arises. Alamerona also has a fatal weakness, discovered by Sunsetburst. Chemical X. The substance sends the Catboy into a deep Hallucination, from which he remembers after the events. It can also cause deep sickness. The substance is a class A drug in Soul Society, and is illegal. Ever since he found records of the ancient Captain, Isshin Shiba, he has admired the tales surrounding him, wanting to follow in his footsteps. Relationships Akito Kinchi Alamerona's ex-wife Cookie Kinchi Alamerona and Akito's pet Husky Puppy Sunsetburst Alamerona and Akito Kinchi's E-Daughter. Avatar E-Twin Severus Lensherr/Azula Lensherr Uncle to Avatar and Wanda Lensherr's E-Children Icor15 E-Sister TheLevinsnake/Nevil/Twan Self-appointed arch-nemisis Soul_Slayer E-Brother and Fap-Master. (Alamerona is currently Soul_Slayer's 'Fapprentice') Hihachisu Alamerona's favourite Pumpkin-Bonking person Mo_leeofficial Respected training friend and Nephew Wanda Lensherr Good, respectable friend Hybrid Spidey-bro, and one of the best peeps to join the Gotei I've seen since I joined History Pre-Pr0napocalypse Alamerona's first appearance in the Gotei was in R56, as it was Akito Kinchi who convinced him to join (Ironically). Alamerona then went on to grow attatched to the Gotei, as he stayed, as the 3rd Seat of the 7th Divison. He then went on his way, becoming Soul_Slayer's 'Fapprentice' somewhere close to R60, and then constructed "Pumpkurai" (See 'Powers and Abilities' for more information). Alamerona then, in R59, began to make a "Highly-Educational-Not-aTall- A - Innuendo" film, also known as H.E.N.T.A.I, which featured Meycha=3, IHATECLOUD and Akito Kichi. He is still in posession of the footage. In R61, Alamerona mentioned that he had no E-Family, which sparked Avatar to adopt him into the Royal Family, and Soul_Slayer to jump in too. 20 minutes later in R61, unexpectedly, Akito Kinchi confessed to the Gotei that she loved Alamerona. Alamerona accepted her confession, saying that he had a soft spot for her too for quite a while... Near the end of R61, Nevil found out that Alamerona had accepted Akito's confession, and grew jealous (XD),unleashing his Zanpakuto, Ghost River. A bloody war emerged between the two, which lasted for roughly 50 pages. In the end, although. Alamerona was killed. A small spark ignited in his soul, from a pocket of instinct from his soul, as his Inner Hollow, Anoremala took over, and fully Hollowfied Alamerona, causing fatal wounds to both participants. In the end, Nevil teleported Alamerona into a cookie factory, which broke his Hollowfication, and revived him with his new found Cat Features. The cookie factory was, in fact, an Oreo factory, which caused Alamerona to experiance painful constipation. Alamerona is currently waiting until he reaches Captaincy untill he challenges Nevil again to a re-match. (BUT HE DIED :cry) Alamerona then went on his way in the Gotei, participating in various events and activites, and in R71, he proposed to Akito Kinchi. The answer was yes. The two got married, along with Avatar and Wanda Lerscherr, in a seperate thread. Alamerona then commenced to plunder through the Gotei during Halloween 2012, in his "Kitty-Kaptain" pirate attair, sailing a giant ship throughout the Seireitei for days on end. The ship was destroyed by Mo_lee[official days before Halloween... In R88 - Quite suddenly, Akito Kinchi announced that Sunsetburst was her and Alamerona's new E-Child; much to Alamerona's shock (As it seemed to be a spontanious birth), he accepted Sunset into the family quite happily... Alamerona then entered in the Captain Exam for the 7th Division spot, but, unfortunatley, lost the position to Mo_lee[official. He was, however, promoted to Vice Captain of the 3rd Division, and as of R90 Icor15 was promoted to Central 46, and Alamerona took her spot as Captain of the 10th Division. Post Pr0napocalypse Prior to the Pr0npocalypse, Alamerona and Akito Kinchi divorced due to personal reasons, just short of their 9 month anniversary - Alamerona has had contact with Akito, but not Sunsetburst. He now runs and is rebuilding the 10th Divison with +Hanabi+, his Luitenant. After the Pr0npocalypse, Alamerona came in contact with Karasu Inoue, a crazed, tsundere lolicon, an old member of the Gotei, who challenged him to various fights and riddles involving cheese and mindraping - The whole scenario was one big mindfuq for Ala', as things during this period fluctuated from violent clashes between the two to contemplating why Karasu wanted to "Alternativley get married"... He now plans to rebuild the 10th Division to it's former glory, and hopefully gain some new recruits under his wing. After witnessing the arrival of Twan through his Parallel Dimension, Ala has began to question if the world Twan came from is the same as the barren, dead Seireitei he saw that the Parallel Avatar (Now Jethro) had created during his Full Hollowfication Training with Avatar before the Pr0napocalypse, whom both were sucked into a world void of life, where all of the 13 Divisions had become exterminated... Ala' then noticed that after Levin's untimely demise at the hands of the same substance that his Daughter, Sunsetburst had made, his evil counterpart, Nevil had ressurected, and enlisted into the Shinigami Academy - He agreed to find his pet in Hueco Mundo as long as he gets a rematch with Nevil once he reaches Captaincy as vengance for him killing him in their last battle. However, this period of waiting for Nevil's Captaincy was interrupted when Twan ascended to the Captain Rank of Division 4 - Alamerona set his sights on the new Captain, and challenged him to various duels before, ultimatley being killed by Twan after he lost all control of his Inner Hollow. Powers and abilities Cat Features. As of his ressurection, Alamerona has become a Hybrid Soul, known as a Nekomorph or a Catboy. Due to this, he has distinct features and powers not available to normal Shinigami. It is impossible to destroy these powers, or to seal it. Improved Hearing. (Due to Alamerona's cat ears, his hearing is drastically improved.) Cat Senses. (Alamerona's senses have also strengthened, improving his sight, smell and reaction time.) Improved Agility. (Due to his improved reaction time, Alamerona makes a short task of scaling obstacles.) Sensory Abilities. (Alamerona can sense oncoming entities and objects from several meters away due to his Instincts.) Cat Instincts. (Alamerona is now a 50% Human, 50% Cat Hybrid, meaning that he can now do and enjoy whatever cats like, these include petting, ear tickling, tail rubbing, milk, fish, yarn, chasing birds, meowing, purring, ear and tail movement.) Cat Form. (Alamerona can transform from his Human Form into a slim, furry white Cat, upon raising his Reiatsu, he can erupt into a cloud of smoke, and emerge a Cat, if he raises his Reiatsu again, he erupts into the smoke cloud again, reformed as a Human - This also applies if he feels pain in his Cat Form, as an instinctive reflex, Alamerona will revert into a Human from his Cat Form if he feels pain in order to nullify it. There is one drawback, though. When Alamerona reverts back to a Human, due to him shrinking out of his clothes, this usually results in embarrasing events... This technique is best conducted in privacy.) Inter-Species Communication. (Alamerona can fluently speak and understand a high number of launguages that only he can understand, and is an ability no-one else in Gotei history (As I know of) has even began to aquire, this ability is unique for Alamerona, whom constantly bickers with Korra (Avatar's pet cat) and Cervantes (Coco's pet cat), as well as understanding a plethora of wild animals in both Human and Cat Form.) Chrysoberyl (Cats'-Eye-Jewel) (Alamerona, as shown in a previous battle with Mo_lee[official, is able to use the power of Chrysoberyl temporarily, although extended use can cause injury and even death. Chrysoberyl works in a very similar way to a Sharingan, except it doesn't affect the opponent, instead it boosts the user's Reiatsu, and cloaks them in an aura of Reiatsu, allowing them to focus their Reiatsu into their strikes, their abilities and their Kidou, effectivley boosting the effects dramatically.) Hollowfication (Adralameche Goat Gatekeeper) Alamerona has currently controlled his inner Hollow, Anoremala, and can utilise the effects of Hollowfication with great mastery, although this is temporary, it amplifies his strength at least ten-fold. His Mask is shaped like a Goat Skull, with a pair of curling horns from each side of the head, where the ears should be, with a bloody-red and green stripe coming from the back of each horn, meeting at the center of the forehead. There are similar stripes enamating from the eye sockets, which stop at the jagged teeth 2/3 of the way down the mask. The chin is pointed, and stretches like a needle outwards. After the Pr0npocalypse, Alamerona's Hollow Mask had changed into a more robust form, having 4 horns, 2 on each side forming a 270 degree U shape, and more stripes. Alamerona does not know why or how his Mask changed, but he speculates it has something to do with breaking the tie between Anoremala (Alamerona's Inner Hollow) and Otika (Akito Kinchi's Inner Hollow). This would also explain Anoremala's sudden isolation. Alamerona can use a variety of Hollow-only powers whilst using his Hollowfication: Cero: Alamerona can charge an Olive-Green Cero from his sword, and fire it at will. Hierro: Alamerona's skin hardens, bolstering his defence greatly. Sonido: Alamerona's Shunpo is improved, allowing him to move at greater speeds. Full Hollowfication: Alamerona has currently unlocked the ability to use his Full Hollowfication and retain his humanity. In this form, he can't use any Shinigami exclusive abilities, such as Kidou or Shunpo, but can use Hollow abilities as listed above and below. Gran Ray Cero: As shown in his battle against Hoshi (Lelouch Zero's OC Primera Espada), Alamerona can charge a crystal-green Gran Ray Cero using one, or both of his horns when in his Full Hollowfication. Using both horns duplicates effectivness. It's use is limited. Cero Obscuras: Again shown in his battle against Hoshi, Alamerona can also fire Cero Obscuras, which is similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's, however, as with the Gran Ray Cero, it's use is limited. "Nine-Souled Feline": Due to Alamerona being a Nekomorph, he also has a rare ability to possess 9 lives - Every time he dies, his Reiatsu increases drastically, but as a concequence, his durability decreases with every death, making him easier to kill, but easier for him to kill others. This is shown by the "X" shaped scar on his cheek growing in size, roughness and deepness; and, when Fully Hollowfied, he gains an extra Hollow Hole to signify the extra heart he's lost. If Alamerona's corpse is destroyed, though, then he cannot ressurect. Alamerona has currently died twice. He has 7 lives remaining. Pumpkurai: Alamerona has constructed the "Giant Ninja Pumpkin Samurai Self Defence Robot" (Or G.N.P.S.S.D.R, or Pumpkurai). It is a hulking Robot, the size of Sokyoku Cliff, and was constructed for no apparent reason other to destroy the 11th Barracks... It may be used as a defence mechanism by anyone. Kidou: Alamerona has proven to be proficient in Kidou, and can use high-level spells with ease. High Spiritual Pressure: Alamerona has proven to be able to equal and surpass the limits set by a Captain-rank officer, and has been said by Avatar and Soul_Slayer to be equal, if not, slightly above Captain Class. His Reiatsu is constantly growing at a frightening rate, this may be due to his ressurection. He has also proven to be able to control his Reiatsu, concealing it and using it to destroy areas of land and objects. High-Level Fighting Ability: Alamerona has proven, against Nevil, to be able to match the combat ability of a Captain, if not, surpass. He was able to stand up against a Royal Guard with minimal physical injury. This only applies to Zanjutsu, though, as Alamerona has next to no training in Hakuda. Zanpakutō Mercurosa ''' Mercurosa is Alamerona's Zanpakuto. It is a Mercury-Based Zanpakuto, and is thought to be the only one of this type in the Soul Society. It has a red hilt, covered in crimson wrappings, and has a golden guard, in the shape of a crecent moon, as well as a thick, green emerald on the end of the hilt. It's Zanpakuto Spirit form is that of a knight that resides on a silver throne, which has deep, glowing crimson eyes. His inner world consists of a hilly plain, completely made of solid Mercury; the plants, trees, even the grass and clouds is 100% Mercury. Shikai Description ("Spill over the Garden of Babylon! Mercurosa!") Mercurosa is a Mercury-Based Zanpakuto, and when Shikai is initiated, the Katana's blade melts, reforming into the shape of a long Scimitar similar in shape to Kyoraku Shunsui's Katen Kyokotsu. It has a single offcropping tube off the side of the hilt, that can be used to transform the blade into a rotor-like weapon. Shikai Abilities '''Suigin (Mercury) Sugin is Mercurosa's most basic ability, the power to manipulate any mass of Mercury in the area. Mercury is formed from pure Reishi in the area, and can be used to make anything as long as it's in constant quantity. The Mercury acts as a form of chainsaw, if you put your finger into the liquid substance, it will shred it until there is not an atom of it is left. It can solidify upon the command "Solidify", and liquidate upon the command "Melt". Suigin can also be applied into different attacks, such as a Getsuga Tensho-esque shockwave, or through forming sentient blades and traps. Suiginrou (Mercury Cascade) Suiginrou is an ability identical to Rukia Kuchiki's Hakuren, it unleashes a high-speed wave of mercury, that can be solidified at command. The top of the wave is smooth, and can be slid upon. Suiginkankin (Mercury Confinement) Suiginkankin traps the target in an empty ball of Mercury, that can only be broken if it is solidified and shattered. It can be shrunk at will. Suiginhashoda (Mercury Bolt) Suiginhashoda fires a lightning-fast pellet of Mercury at it's target, and upon contact with a solid base, explodes into a thousand needles that erupt in every direction from the pellet. It can be set as a landmine as long as it's suspended by Reishi. Bankai Description ("Mercurosa Suiginkai!") Mercurosa Suginkai is an obvious Bankai, it changes everything Mercury in the area, including the sword's blade, into a bloody-red, liquid substance. Upon the first swing of the Bankai, a large wave of Mercury is released, causing the area slashed to become coated. The bloody Mercury's properties change, allowing it to absorb effects and elements such as fire or ice, and utilize it in the Zanpakuto's base powers, in order to absorb an Ability, it's full attack must be absorbed; Upon the command "Absorb", the Mercury will absorb the Ability, then upon the command "Amplify", will the effects come into effect. Up to two Abilities can be absorbed at once, and this includes Kidou up to level 60. Alamerona's Bankai has 3 Abilities, not including those absorbed, which increase this total to 5. Bankai Abilities Suigin'uka (Mercury Downpour) Suigin'uka is an attack similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's Mercuilago Ressurection, it shoots around 100,000 red needles in the direction the blade is facing, and travels in an arc. Suiginhansha (Mercury Reflection) Suiginhansha is a very unique ability, it forms a featureless mannequin out of bloody Mercury, which gains sentience, it will then, once becoming animated, fight or defend for it's creator. Up to 5 clones can be made at one time, and all can be commanded and utilize Mercury at will. Saishuushouteki, Suiginshoku (Final Metal Droplet, Mercury Eclipse) This is Mercurosa's final and ultimate attack, it blocks out any sunlight for the surrounding 25 kilometers, with black clouds, and leaves one beam of light from the sky. A small ball of Mercury shoots up to this beam, and rapidly heats up. When it becomes white-hot, the ball rapidly expands to a size roughly that of a small town (Or if anyone has played Final Fantasy XIII, about the size of Cocoon.), in the air, as the clouds expand to give way to the ball. Upon the command "Bring Light into the Dark!", the orb explodes into uncountable white-hot Mercury spikes, that decimate the surrounding 25 kilometers. Trivia Page template created by Kurorai. Alamerona's main theme is Food - 96neko Alamerona's "Mercurosa" theme is Arc - Kanako Itou Alamerona's 'Battle theme' is - Blue Stahli Alamerona's Zanpakuto could be compared to the abilities of Kayneth in the anime Fate/Zero; however he invented his Zanpakuto before discovering this character. Alamerona is currently planning a game to pitch when he goes to join the game development industry - Aptly named, Alamerona. Quotes "Meows" "Purrs" "Eats Tuna whilst shouting at Levin and SSS (Soul-Slapper-Sama)" "I'm innocent :heehee" "What's wrong with tentacles? Tentacles make everything better." "Takin' on the authorities, not giving a meow" Category:Division 10 Category:Captains Category:Division 7 Category:Division 3 Category:Shinigami Category:Nekomorph Category:Character profiles